The Rescue To Happiness
by OnlyMondler
Summary: TOW the cuffs, except with a twist. Would the actions of a terrible person named Joanna, bring happiness to a perfect couple named, Monica and Chandler?


_AN: I own nothing._

The return of Joanna came late, later than he thought. He kept his eyes locked on the clock until she got back a seven o'clock. He was already late for the evening festivities at the coffee house with his friends, and he was getting antsy. But when Joanna finally got back she left him there, still locked to the chair. What was this to her a game? Was this her way of getting revenge for the first time they went out? Chandler looked to the door where the keys _once_ were.

"That bitch took the keys too!" Chandler said rather loudly.

Chandler looked around for some form of escape. He could call Monica, or Rachel. Rachel defiantly the one to call. After four years of consistently being at the coffee house, Chandler had memorized the phone number a long time ago. After hitting all of the numbers with his nose, the phone began to dial.

_"Central Perk this is Gunthe_r."

"Hey Gunther, its Chandler. Is Rachel there?" Chandler asked quickly.

_"Ya, do you want me to put on the line?"_

"Yes please." Chandler replied.

_"Hello?" Rachel asked once she got the phone._

"Rachel I will kill you." Chandler said in a deep voice.

_"Chandler, where are you? We are really freaking out here."_

"Where do you think? Joanna is a bitch, she left me locked to the chair, and she took the keys with her." Chandler replies.

_"Oh my god, I'm sorry Chandler." Chandler heard a bunch of questions being shot at Rachel but he couldn't quite make them out. _

"Look Rach, tell them the truth, and just bring one person with you, I don't care who, just don't come alone, and hurry I am very cold." Chandler said almost like a child.

Rachel realized that something had to be wrong when Chandler didn't show up at the coffee house. But she didn't think that Joanna had just left him there. When the entire group started to ask questions Rachel assured them that he would be there soon, he just needed to take care of something first. Rachel had found it weird that Monica was more attentive than anybody else, although ever since the horrible tip to the beach (at least for her and Chandler) she was much touchier with him. Sure they had always done that, but now really stood out. She would often caress his check, she would run her hand up his thigh (getting close to some things that should be left unsaid). This one time Rachel noticed that Monica had looked him deeply in the eyes, almost as if she were about to kiss him.

Monica wasn't the only one being attentive, Chandler was too. He would stare at her until she finally looked at him. When she had a date, he would not only drool over her, but he had a sad look in his eye. That whole 'boyfriend material' thing had a deep effect on both of them.

"Was that Chandler?" Monica asked as soon as Rachel hung up the phone.

"Ya." Rachel replied.

"Where is he?" Monica asked, she had a worried look in her eye.

"He's still at my office. I locked him back to the chair after some deals were made," but apparently Joanna left him there and she took the keys to the handcuffs with her." Rachel said.

"Wait why was he at your office in the first place?" Ross asks.

"Originally he went there to break up with Joanna, but things got a little out of hand and she ended up handcuffing him to her office chair." Rachel explains to her ex-boyfriend.

"Rachel, honey, are you just going to sit here while our friend needs help?" Monica asks a demanding tone in her voice.

"Fine, but, Mon, you have to come with me." Rachel says and stands up from her seat next to the orange couch.

"Ok then let's go." Monica says and they both leave.

"Mon, here's the plan, the security guard will ask questions, but thankfully he knows me, so I will just say I left something in my office. Then-"

"Chandler is not an item." Monica says after she cuts Rachel off.

"Do you think he will believe me when I say I left a person in my office?" Rachel asks sarcastically.

"Fine." Monica says and lets Rachel continue.

"Ok then we will have to find something to unlock the cuffs."

"I have bobby pin." Monica offers.

"That could work." Rachel nods.

As Monica hails a cab Rachel decides to ask her an odd question.

"Mon do you like Chandler?"

"What do you mean?" Monica asks as a cab pulls up to the curb. They hold off on the upcoming conversation until both of them are in the cab and Rachel gave the cabbie the address.

"I don't know, you seem more attentive to him, one time I thought you were going to kiss him." Rachel says as the cabbie starts to drive.

"Well, I guess after the beach trip my feelings changed slightly but… I can't lie to you." Monica sighs.

"What? Do you?" Rachel asks.

"Ya." Monica confesses quietly.

"So you have feelings for him, what's wrong with that? A better question is why you are not taking a chance at it." Rachel states.

"Because I am afraid that he will say no, or worse end up how you and Ross ended up." Monica says and fidgets with her fingers.

"Mon, you two would have the best foundation in a relationship: Friendship." Rachel tells her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I just don't want to lose him." Monica says a stray tears running down her face.

"How are you so sure that you would break up with him?" Rachel asks.

"Because that's how all of my relationships end. They don't want the same things, and I know for a fact that Chandler doesn't want children." Monica says.

"Again how can you be so sure? I heard Chandler say one time 'when I have kids'. He does want them he just needs to be with someone who actually cares about him and loves him. The only problem he has is every single one of his girlfriend's cheating on him." Rachel says.

"You heard him say that?" Monica asks looking over at her.

"Ya, and over the last four years how many times has he asked to be your boyfriend, or made a backup pact?" Rachel asks pushing some of Monica's hair behind her ear.

"Multiple times." Monica replies.

"Exactly. I've seen the way you two look at each other. And ever since we got back from the beach there seems to be sexual tension between you two." Rachel says. "Actually there has been sexual tension between you two since 1987." Rachel continues.

"What? But that was the year he called me fat." Monica sounds shocked.

"You didn't hear the rest of the conversation."

_1987_

_"I just don't want to be stuck here all night with your fat sister." Chandler says quietly. _

_"Hey!" Ross shoots back defensively. _

_"You're right, you're right. She is very pretty, anybody would be lucky to have her." Chandler replies._

_"Dude you can't have her." Ross says and continues to wash dishes. _

_"No, I don't deserve her. I think it would be considered abuse for her to have to settle for me." Chandler says setting the final dish on the clean stack. _

1997

"Wow he said that? I never knew. I guess I shouldn't have cut off his toe then." Monica says and lets out a soft laugh.

As they reach the store the cab comes to a stop and Rachel pays the cabbie and the two women get out. As Rachel unlocks the door she sees a tall security guard that approaches the door and unlocks it for them.

"Rachel what are you doing here so late?" The man asks as he lets them in.

"I just left something on my desk." Rachel replies.

"Ah then go right ahead. Is she ok to go in?" The man asks pointing to Monica.

"Oh ya she is just a friend." Rachel nods and they begin to head to the elevator.

As the pair reach Rachel's 'office' Monica stops Rachel from unlocking the door of Joanna's office.

"Hey, do you mind if I do this?" She asks.

"No, go ahead." Rachel says handing Monica the key. Monica takes the key from Rachel and carefully unlocks the door.

"Chandler?" Monica says as she slowly opens the door and walks in.

"Mon, thank god." Chandler says after he sees Monica. As Monica walks up to Chandler her heart begins to flutter at how adorable he looks right now. His hair is disheveled, and the tired look in his eye is also adorable.

"Alright let's get you out of these cuffs." Monica says and takes the bobby pin out of her hair and begins to pick at the locks. As Monica got the first lock down Chandler leapt up for his pants. Chandler had one leg in his pants before, Monica ran up to him and firmly locked her lips on his. She had sunk into the kiss. Her right hand came up to caress his cheek while her[OW1] left ran through his hair. Chandler also sunk into the kiss, although maintaining that his pants stay up was a priority, so he brought his free hand up to cradle her head.

As they broke apart their eyes stayed firmly locked on each other. They maintained the eye contact while Chandler continued to get dressed. Monica on the other hand couldn't wait until he got dressed so she kissed him again, this time he pulled up his pants during the kiss and then wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued to kiss him.

Monica noticed the second handcuff around his wrist, so she broke the kiss and began to work at it, but still keeping her eyes locked on his. By the time she got it off they seemed pretty quick to get back to kissing.

Suddenly Chandler pulled away. "Wait what we doing?" He asks

"I was wrong, I was so wrong. You are boyfriend material." Monica says placing quick kiss on his lips. Chandler swallowed audibly before he smiled at her.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really?" Monica says her hand coming up to stroke the hair at the nape of his neck. "So, do you consider me girlfriend material?" Monica asks.

"God yes." He says as he came in for another kiss, which Monica had no objection to.

Monica and Chandler spent two more minutes kissing, before Chandler finished getting dressed. After Chandler got dressed, Monica and Chandler walked out hand in hand. As they stood on the curb Chandler purposed an idea in Monica's ear, it was more like a plan. "Hey Rach, you go home, we have plans." Chandler told Rachel.

"Ok." Rachel said as the cab pulled up. "When will you two be home?" Rachel asked after she got in the cab.

"Sometime tomorrow." Monica replied.

"Oh and could you do us a favor and not tell anybody about us?" Chandler asks.

"Ya, you two have fun." Rachel says as the cab pulls away.

The next day Monica awakens in an unusual location. She sits up and pulls the top sheet to her chest. She hears a door open and looks in that general direction. A smile spread across her face as she saw Chandler walk out of the bathroom, a bathrobe on.

"Hey you." She whispers.

"Hey." He whispers back. "You look beautiful." He says as he sits on the bed next to Monica.

"I could say the same thing about you." She says stroking his cheek.

"I don't know about that." He says.

"We need to talk, but it's positive, just let me go get a bathrobe on." She says. Chandler gives an uneasy nod and watches her walk into the bathroom. Minutes later she walks out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. "Chandler do you remember Thanksgiving 1987?" Monica asks as she joins him on the bed.

"No I don't, but then again that year and the next were pretty bad years for me." Chandler states.

"Why?" Monica asks, scared of what the answer will be.

"Well right before school started my grandmother died, then in '88 my father got married, and made me the 'grooms-maid'." Chandler sighed.

"I was thinking more about thanksgiving of '87." Monica stated, Chandler's eyes go wide and he breaths deeply. "Hey it's ok." Monica said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Rachel told me what you said after that. And I had no idea, I was too mortified to listen to you. But then when you offered to be my boyfriend at the beach, the girl you called fat was screaming at me, telling me not to do it."

"I'm sorry Mon." Chandler says quietly.

"I'm not mad I'm really not, I'm just happy that I know now. I just wish we didn't waste so much time finding each other." Monica says pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Are you afraid?" Chandler asks.

"Of losing you. Yes. Can I trust you? Yes. Am I falling for you? Yes." Monica replies.

"Good thing you don't have to lose me." Chandler says and kisses her.

"Were not going to end up like Ross and Rachel, are we?" Monica asks.

"Of course not, I would never cheat on you, you would never cheat on me. We've seen each other in relationships." Chandler explains.

"You know I would never cheat on you." Monica says.

"I know you wouldn't." Chandler whispers and kisses her.

"Hey when is check out?" Monica asks seductively.

_AN: Hey! I hope you all enjoyed that. Special thanks to Dustinw522 for coming up with ideas. _


End file.
